


nargles

by rxginamills



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, druna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: Draco discovers his feelings for Luna on their regular stroll in the woods. She gives him a gift like no other.





	nargles

Draco and Luna are walking together in the forest. Yes, that's right. Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy. They are the most unusual pair of friends. The Slytherin prince and the Ravenclaw lunatic. It was very unlikely that the two of them would hit it off, but they did.

Draco had not let anyone in like that before. He kept his rock solid heart closed. No one was allowed to break through his walls and no one was able to.

Luna was the first one to succeed. She didn't see Draco as the mean bully everyone else considered him to be. When Draco was in his third year and Luna in her second, she approached him. He called her mad and stupid and pushed her away. Luna didn't let this stop her because she knew that Draco's heart just needed opening. She kept coming closer to him and talking to him as if they were old friends. Draco tried to ignore her as well as he could but he failed.

Soon Draco saw that Luna accepted him. Every flaw, every imperfection he has...they don't matter to her. What matters to Luna is that Draco knows he can trust her. Draco does. His friends called him mad when he said he was spending time with "Loony Lovegood" but he ignored them. Draco had grown to like Luna's company. Her strange talks about wrackspurts and other things amuse him. Maybe she's not that loony after all.

Their growing friendship continues onto Draco's fifth year, Luna's fourth. The darkness in the world is ever-growing and Draco's dark duties are catching up to him faster than he'd like and those are things that Luna can't shield him from. She wants to protect him. And he wants to protect her as well. If the Dark Lord ever found out that Draco was hanging out with Luna...it would not end well for their friendship.

Everything has led to this moment, their daily walk in the forest. Draco hasn't missed a single one. Luna makes him feel relaxed and at ease. In an odd way, she's kind of cute. But he could never tell her that. Or his friends. They'd ruin him if they found out.

"...they're sneaky little thieves, you know,"

"What? I'm sorry, I wasn't listening," Draco mutters as he catches on to what Luna is saying.

"That's alright," Luna says lightly as she hops over a fallen tree branch, "I was talking about nargles. They like to steal things from people."

"I bet they do," Draco says with a small smile. Luna lets out a chuckle.

"You don't believe in them yet, and that's okay," she says. Draco lifts his head quickly.

"No, Luna, I didn't mean — "

"Don't worry, Draco. I know you don't want to insult me. And you haven't." Luna smiles and turns on her heels. Draco is startled by this and stops walking so he doesn't trip and fall over Luna. She stares into his eyes for a few moments; blue meets blue. Then they continue their walk.

"My so called friends are calling me crazy," Draco then starts a conversation, "for hanging out with you."

"Do you listen to them?" Luna asks casually.

"I'm here with you right now, so no," Draco smiles while Luna doesn't notice.

"I'm sure your friends would like me if they got to know me, but I don't think that's what they want," she says thoughtfully. Draco feels angry that his friends refuse to see what kind of person Luna is but he understands why they don't want to. He was once like them.

"They're missing out on a lot," Draco says.

"That's sweet," Luna gives him a dashing smile. It makes Draco feel warm and bubbly inside. So unlike him. What is this feeling? It's unfamiliar to him, but he's noticed that he only gets it around Luna.

Oh no way...

He likes Luna. Of course he likes her, he's liked her for a long time because they're friends and all, but he like likes her. If that makes sense. Draco's not sure if it's right or if it's real or if it's anything at all but he knows he likes Luna.

Suddenly Luna gasps and stops abrubtly. Draco bumps into her slightly. He doesn't understand Luna's reaction and he doesn't know what she's reacting to.

"Draco, look," Luna whispers and points at something. Draco looks to the direction Luna is pointing to and exhales in awe. Now he also sees the shapes and the creature forms in front of him.

"What is that?" he asks in amazement. He's like a child in a candy store. Draco almost laughs at his own behavior. Merlin's beard, he's fifteen years old!

"It's a thestral," Luna breathes and goes closer. It looks a lot like a horse but it's dark grey-ish in color. In it's own way, it's beautiful. Draco has heard little of them, but he knows random information from whenever he's actually listened in class.

"You can only see thestrals if you've seen death," Luna says sadly and then turns to Draco, her eyes gleaming, "I'm sorry...because you've seen someone die. That's what I'm assuming, at least."

"Well, my great-grandma...but I was very little, so I don't remember much about her," Draco looks at his feet for a moment.

"How about you?" he then asks Luna, "if you're okay saying, I mean."

"My mother," Luna says oddly casually, "I was nine. Quite awful. But I have my dad. I've learned to live with my mother's death. I have friends. I have you."

Draco tries his best to not go red at that comment. He sees Luna take his hand for a moment and tries to keep control. Never ever has the Slytherin prince been this embarrassed in his life. His friends would tease him so much if they were there.

Then Luna pulls her hand away from Draco's. He doesn't understand how she's so calm and serene while he's been freaking out for about an hour. Luna pulls a piece of raw meat out of her little bag she has with her and throws it for the thestral to eat.

"Do you always carry chunks of raw meat in your bag?" Draco laughs.

"No, silly!" Luna giggles, "I took it with me in case we found a thestral. Besides, nargles took all my apples."

"Of course! The master thieves, the great nargles," Draco laughs some more. Luna does the same, knowing that he's teasing her.

"Stop," she giggles, "I believe in them and you will too. They're real."

Luna throws a second piece of meat for the thestral and then she and Draco begin to walk back towards the castle.

Luna is intrigued by Draco. He's unusually kind to her. Well, he wasn't at first, but he changed his ways for her only. She appreciates that. Draco has defended Luna many times before even though she always tells him she can hold her own. She's not as "weak" or "loony" as everyone labels her to be. Draco sees that and he respects Luna. She likes him. His blue eyes, blonde hair...someone could mistake them for siblings.

She stops walking again. Draco does the same on instinct. Luna turns to him and smiles.

"I have a present for you," she says.

"What? Did you make me a radish necklace like your own?" Draco smirks.

"No, Draco. Close your eyes," Luna chuckles. Draco does as she says.

"Are you going to throw water on me or something?"

"Draco! No!" Luna laughs. He likes to hear her laugh.

Luna makes sure Draco's eyes are closed. She walks closer to him and takes a good look at his features.

"You have a pretty face," she notes casually. Draco snorts and wrinkles his nose. At the same time he tries not to blush. The bubbly feeling is back.

"Uhh, thanks? You too, I guess?" Draco says with a slightly nervous laugh.

"Thank you."

How is she so damn casual? How? Draco doesn't know how Luna does it. It always amazes him how calm she is. He'd be tearing the hair off of his head at the people insulting Luna but she remains dainty and chippy.

Draco's thoughts are interrupted as Luna tip-toes up and kisses him. The feeling caused by this is something he's never experienced before. It feels nice, Luna's lips feel nice on his own, but he's also shocked. This girl he likes is currently kissing him. Kissing him.

Luna is kissing him!

She steps away and smiles brightly. Then she continues to head back to the school.

"You can open your eyes now," she says. Draco opens them and he feels dizzy. At the same time he feels like he could defeat an entire Quidditch team in fight on his own.

"Luna — hey — where did my pendant go?! Did you take it?!" Draco runs after Luna, his voice unnaturally cheery and happy. A Slytherin house pendant has disappeared from around his neck.

"I told you, Draco. Sneaky little thieves those nargles."


End file.
